polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Franceball
Franceball |nativename = : Franceballe|caption = «C'est de la poudre de perlimpinpin"|image = Happyfranceball.PNG|reality = French Republic |government = L'Empereur des Français Emmanuel Macron Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic|personality = Romantic, superiority complex, rude (sometimes), kindhearted, rebel, grumpy, idealist,arrogant (Sometimes),bipolar (since the 2017 elections)|gender =Female |language = French Norman Occitan Provençal Breton Catalan Tahitien Corse Alsacien Basque Créole American French Canada French|capital = Parisball|religion = Catholic Atheism Islam Judaism|friends = Mon Mari Polandball (love to resuscitate him) Quebecball (My best son !) Canadaball (Mon Half Son) Son Godchild Louisianaball (Son that lives with my godchild) Bastard Son My fan Portugalball (before 2016) Ex-spouse Sister Serbiaball good ally Mon Chien Former Rival, frère adoptif (But I know he insults me every day on TV and tabloids de merde. I just will destroy him for pleasure) Sister in Law Lost Daughter and soon mon Belgique du Sud Saudi Arabiaball (loyal customer) Business partner Armeniaball Terre Sainte Iranball Rebel adoptive son Son lives in the desert Lebanonball Switzerlandball Mon Caribbean son Old friend who lives in the south Chileball (mon wine is better, btw) Maliball Algeriaball (*cough*) Orthodox Brother (Sometimes)|enemies = He burns himself when I come for it ENOUGH AVEC YOU!REMOVE! Syriaball EURO 2016 WINNERS!SOON JE WILL WIN AGANIST YUO! Corrupted Gypsy (Sometimes) Gypsyball Italyball (I Have Best Cuisine!) Mexicoball (Sometimes) Algeriaball (Sometimes) FRIES STEALER!(Very rarely) |likes = Uranium Tartiflette Jardins Throwing axes Artillery French Kiss Cinema Burning templars Wine Colonialism Rugby Football Handball Cars War machines Strikes liberal philosophy sophistication, Fine Arts, Cuisine, Astro Boy from Mâcon, Edith Piaf, Mylène Farmer, Francis Cabrel, David Guetta, Gojira, Pleymo, Daft Punk, Parkour, Savate, Zinedine Zidane, Culture, Bombs, Fashion, hosting the biggest bike race in the world, amour, and all of those finer things in life. Painting, Tu m'apporte un vrai bonheur! Napoleon Bonaparte, Saint Louis, Rugby, la Laïcité, La Légion Étrangère, pétanque, Macron, Iris Mittenaere|founded = 481 AD, 1789|intospace = Bien sûr! I even also pay the trip to my stingy neighbors !|onlypredecessor = Free France|predicon = Free France|hates = UK (sometimes), ISIS, Kebab, her government, the bragging of American people, Cristiano Ronaldo, that goal post from the Saint Denis stadium, Regional languages (French language, best langue!), gypsies, english food, Belgium reclaims his fries come from him.|bork = Hon Hon / Macron Macron|food = HONHON ! You really want a list ? Italy gonna hate !|status =Has just elected her new Empereur des Français president, Emmanuel Macron. |notes = |font-size = 12|affiliation = Francophonie EUball UNball NATOball|military = |predecessor = Free Franceball Vichy Franceball|type = Latin|onlysuccessor = }} Franceball '''(alias '''Franceballe; born 481) is a culturally, military and economically successful countryball who love poems, architecture and epic musics. She is a kind of pokemon's evolution of Franciaball built in Gaulball on the ruins of SPQRball and thus, the matrix of european balls. She is currently the wife of her clone Germanyball, and mother to EUball. She still has a friendly rivalry against UKball who stole her America she says, and who sucks at cooking. Franceball also retained some of her imperial possessions, such as French Guianaball, Réunionball or French Polynesiaball who are splendid, have many good things to cook and who constitutes for her a gigantic maritime space. Franceball conquered a very large part of the planet but is told not to be good at fighting, because of her actions in WW2 after she sacrificed herself to help UKball swim away from Dunkirk to Englandball. But usually, she tags along with USAball with Middle-Eastern conflicts (Even told so, Franceball is the military-talking powerfulest European ball, and hide a dark side of military pride, Napoleonic and Crusader dreams). She also has the most tourists visiting her clay in the world and is currently experiencing a permanent strike. She also has good and smart diplomacy, noblesse oblige. Franceball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball as a member of the G7. She is also a permanent member of the UNball Security Council. Her national day is in 14th of July (Bastille day). But her birthday is in 25th December, the day of the baptism of Clovis the First. Her first clear king. Her astrological sign is Capricorn. She also wants to remove kebab but she is a major EU member so she will be kicked by Germany. The French election ended on May 7 and the centrist candidate Emmanuel Macron defeated far right candidate Marine Le Pen. (Strong incompatibility with Taurus as UKball) History Ancient History ' '(200BC-1200AD) Franceball is biological daughter of Gaulball, adoptive big sister and mentor of UKball. Their adoptive father was SPQRball, a harsh trainer but otherwise a loving father who taught them nice pools, christianity and the art of Imperialism. When SPQRball died (killed by Germaniaball), however, they were left as orphans, and the once-siblings, became rivals who always tried to up each other in the game of World Domination, to be the one and only successor of SPQRball, aka the Imperium. The siblings have always fought each other ever since. After she defeated the barbarians on their clay in the 600s, she became a powerful empire in Europe. In 843, while Englandball reestablished relative control over his rainy clay, Franceball (then known as Franciaball) expanded her empire into Germania, Italy, Spain and Burgundy, diffusing catholicism, latin language and her cooking and architecture over there, but her clay was divided in tree parts around 900. So this event built a kind of other Franceball, in Germaniaball, a clone in other words, who begun HREball. In 1066, her step-brother Normandyball conquered Englandball's clay, resulting in Franceball's political and cultural domination of Englandball's clay for some centuries.This is why all smart and complicated words come from her language as the ones in "...tion". In 1090's Franceball started the first crusade up, claiming Jerusalemcube and took it in 1098 after building new countryballs in Levant, Kingdom of Jerusalemball . For the next centuries, Franceball has been the primordial european arbitrator of the political events of Mediterranea and Orient, being sometime in open war with Turkeyball and Egyptball. Medieval France (1200-1610) A long period of self-fulfillment continued in this context. Franceball developed new architecture as the "french art" (alias gothic), new recipes, her language, her courteous feeling and a new concept of chivalry that are still so fashionable. After having a first time completely rid herself of the painfull presence of Englandball who harassed her since the XIth century, she began a great modernization work at home. Englandball, HREball and Flandersball decided to bash her into an imposing coalition. So in 1214 HREball and Flandersball attacked her to the head while Englandball attacked simultaneously in the back. Franceball counter-attacked and severely kicked them all at the battles of Castillon and Bouvines, strengthening her main position in Occident. Later, the Hundred Years' War was a series of conflicts waged from 1337 to 1453 pitting Englandball, against Franceball for control of her clay and finishing by the definitive expulsion of Englandball of her ground. Here is a full list of English-French rivalry. With a tactics of entrenchment and archery which put an end to the chivalrous methods of Franceball, Englandball defeated her at Crecy in 1346, and Poitiers in 1356, taking enormous part of her land which was reconquered and conquered again during decades. To make matters worse for her, a civil war begun between the feodal guilds of Burgundyball and Orleansball (who successively allied themselves to England) and, as detail, the Black Death destroyed most of her resources in the 1340s and 1350s. However she had the pleasure of watching it spread to Englandball and also watching his civil war, known as the Wars of the Roses. In 1415, after a particularly humiliating defeat by her brother at Agincourt, after which almost half her clay was occupied by him, she secretly vowed to get his act together again. In 1429, she did just that, kicking his arse at Orleans and retaking Paris to Burgundyball. But in 1431, with Burgundyball'sBurgundyball's help, Englandball captured and burned her secret to power. However, Burgundyball abandoned Englandball when Franceball developed her new fatal toy : the powdered artillery regiments to solve all her problems. She reclaimed most of her clay by 1453, with the exception of Calais city which was the first "Gibraltar" of UKball (recovered in 1558), ending the systematic looting of its pretty gardens. But a kind of cold war begun with Burgundyball which ended in the battle of Nancyball in 1477 and with the desintegration of burgundian states between Franceball and Habsburg family, preparing tree centuries of intensive wars between Spainball and Franceball for the recovery of this ex "Grand duché d'Occident". By the 1480s, Franceball mooved into the Renaissance of the 1500s as Burgundyball did 30 years before and Italyball before again. Apart from the occasional war with Englandball in 1512 and 1525/6, tensions between the two siblings lowered as they celebrated together at the Field of the Cloth of Gold in 1520, that was the occasion to humiliate and sportively Englandball. In 1555, Franceball reclaimed Calais from him, and set about organising her army and navy for overseas exploration, colonisation, and trade. In 1559, however, Franceball ended her alliance with Englandball's brother Scotlandball, after he became Presbyterian, and kicked her out of Leith, and set about massacring Protestant Huguenots in 1572 when they began to think about a dynasty reversal. She also began reclaiming her frontiers. By 1600, after having fought Spainball a lot, and building some overseas colonies, she was the most influential ball in Europe once again. Ancien Regime ''' ' '(1610-1789)' In the 1660s, Franceball had become a rich and prosperous nation. However, she had been badly traumatised by the Thirty Years War (1618-1648). The resulting Peace of Westphalia in 1648 had seen the European political spectrum shift dramatically, and in 1682, Franceball completed an ambitious project of hers, the Palace of Versailles, which rivalled all other palaces in Europe. She had also made some conquests in the Lorraine east in the 1670s and 1680s. She was also involved in European conflicts, such as the Nine Years War, and the War of the Spanish Succession in the 1700s. She had also not forgotten about Englandball's humiliation of herself in the Middle Ages, and tried to extract revenge by supporting the Catholic Irelandball in 1691 against Englandball, albeit half-heartedly. In 1718, Franceball briefly reconciled with her brother, the newly-united UKball to fight Spainball in the War of the Quadruple Alliance (1718-1720). In 1730, Franceball was at a new height, having a string of colonies in the Americas, governed by her son New Franceball, and an alliance with the soon-to be anschlussed Madrasball. She had adopted children such as San Domingoball (later succeded by his son Haitiball), Martiniqueball, and Guadelopeball. And yet, she wanted more. In 1745, the War of the Austrian Sucession saw her take most of Austrian Netherlandsball's clay, only to be forced to hand it back in 1748 by the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle. Her desperate attempts to get revenge on UKball culminated in the Diplomatic Revolution, and the Seven Years War of 1754-1763, during which she lost India, Americas, and the Carribean. The humiliating Treaty of Paris in 1763 saw her lose most of her colonial possessions, and New Franceball was adopted by UKball to be raised with Thirteen Coloniesball. In 1776, Thirteen Coloniesball declared independence from his father UKball, and seeing her chance to get even with her brother, sent supplies and ammunition to help her nephew, and Franceball went personally in 1778 to help him, tripling his forces. Despite UKball's help from Iroquoisball and Hesseball, he was unable to prevail the french and rebell forces, and was forced to pull out of America in 1781, after the blockage of his fleet by Franceball at the Siege of Yorktown, and another Treaty of Parisball in 1783 forced him to recognize his son as the newly-independent USAball who just mumbled a "thank you" to her and began to watch Louisianaball with appetite. Helping her nephew, however, had cost Franceball a lot of money, which meant that she was now deeply in debt. Her extravagant lifestyle contributed to her financial problems, and despite scientific breakthroughs and discoveries in the Enlightenment, new ideals of Liberty and Equality had penetrated her mind, and in 1789, she had a complete personality change. This alarmed her ally Austriaball, her hated neighbour UKball and the other European balls who were still conservatively minded. '''Revolution and Napoleonic Wars ' (1789-1815) In 1792, Franceball declared herself to be a republic, and won the Battle of Valmy against Prussiaball and Austriaball attempting to seize her clay. The First Coalition was formed against her by UKball and Austriaball, and as a result, in 1793, Franceball set about purging her memories of the Bourbon past. However, she found herself descending into madness and schizophrenia, as the civil war in the Vendee (1793-1796) and the Terror (1793-94) nibbled away at her sanity. By 1794 UKball had invaded Flanders with the help of Dutch Republicball and Holy Roman Empireball but was defeated and chased away by Franceball in 1795. But by 1795, she had a new personality, the first European republic ball, and set about taking her lands back. In 1796-7, she invaded Piedmontball, Savoyball and the Papal Statesball's clay, emptying Vatican Cityball's treasury, and marching into Vienna. The Second Coalition was formed to stop her in 1793, and her brother UKball blockaded her port at Toulon in 1797, but failed to stop his advancing upon Maltaball and Egyptball in 1798. He did, however, succeed in destroying her ships at the Battle of the Nile while she was distracted by Ottoman Empireball in Syria, so in 1799, she left Egypt and returned to Europe. In 1800, Franceball defeated Austriaball at the Battle of Marengo, and defeated Holy Roman Empireball the following year. The Peace of Amiens in 1802 that came after UKball's temporary defeat offered her a bit of a breather, but she realized she was running low on funds. So in 1803, she sold the Louisiana Territory to USAball for 15,000,000 USD, and declared herself an Empire in 1804. However, her navy was utterly annihilated at the Battle of Trafalgar in 1805 by UKball, and realizing she was better at land warfare, she spent most of his money on her Grand Armée. In 1805 UKball funded a coalition against Franceball in an attempt to remove Bonapartist sentiments from her, in response Franceball marched onto central Europe where she defeated Russiaball and Austriaball at Austerlitz, resulting in the dissolution of Holy Roman Empireball. In 1806, she won the twin battles of Iéna and Auerstadt, then Tilsit against Russian Empireball, and also against Prussiaball, and the Confederation of the Rhine, which gave her domination of Continental Europe. She implemented the Continental System, an attempt to embargo UKball into submission. Austriaball was defeated again in 1809 at the battle of Wagram, and the Treaty of Schoenbrunn was signed. In 1808, she began the Peninsular War (1808-1814), against Spainball, who no longer co-operated with her, and she took Madrid in 1809, forcing Portugalball and Kingdom of the Two Siciliesball into exile. By 1811, Franceball ruled much of Europe, having defeated the Third and Fourth and Fifth Coalitions, with Austriaball, UKball and Prussiaball subdued. Drunk on success & confidence, she invaded Russiaball's massive clay via Warsaw. She advanced into Smolensk and Moscow, which Russiaball had destroyed in advance, so she found nothing. Starving and bitterly cold and disappointed, she headed home, only to find the road blocked at Maloyaroslavets, forcing her into combat with Russiaball at Borodino in the winter of 1812. She won the battle, but the winter caused her to weaken, and she barely made it back to her clay, with her prestige in tatters. The War of the Sixth Coalition saw Franceball shamed further by the Confederation of the Rhine and Prussiaball at the Battle of Leipzig in 1813, and her defeat in Spain in 1814. By mid-1814, the armies of the Sixth Coalition were advancing on her clay, and she decided to send her Bonapartist sentiments to Elba. However, they escaped, and by June 1815, it was back on her former clay, with her army back, and she marched on Brussels, but was stopped at Les Quatres Bras, where she defeated Prussiaball. However, UKball and Prussiaball managed to finally defeat her at the Battle of Waterloo, whereupon she was given therapy by the Concert of Europe, and her personality changed back into her old self (mostly). Her Bonapartist sentiments were sent to UKball's son St. Helenaball's clay , and it died in 1821. Revolutions and Wars (1815-1914) After 1815, the Concert of Europe was set up to help Europe recover from Franceball's rampage. She became once again, a secondary power to UKball, who dominated the world unquestionably during the Pax Britannica, and focused on overseas colonies. Her new continental possessions had been removed from her, and in the 1820s and 1830s she invaded much of the Algerian coastline, seizing control from the Barbary pirates. In 1830, she had another change of personality, albeit a much smaller one this time, which did not have much effect upon her. In 1832, she had a brief period of schizophrenia. Franceball took advantage of the Industrial Revolution to expand her economy and industry. She had yet another personality change in 1848, along with Austriaball, and Prussiaball, and declared herself a republic once again. However, in 1852, she became an Empire again. This time, she sought to co-operate with her brother, having matured. They worked together in the Crimean War against Russiaball with Ottoman Empireball in 1853-56, and again in 1859-60 in Qing Chinaball's clay in the Second Opium War. During the Second Empire, Franceball adopted Savoieball and Niceball from Sardiniaball, who later became Italyball in 1861, and then she experienced a revival in the arts and sciences, with new buildings , such as the Pantheon, the Opera Garnier, and the Napoleon III apartments in the Louvre. Franceball claimed new colonies by adopting New Caledoniaball in 1853, and Cochinchinaball, Tonkinball, and Indochinaball in 1862. However, Franceball's luck declined from 1863 onwards. She tried to help Austriaball onto Mexicoball's clay, but Mexicoball defeated miraculously them both, and she left in frustration. In 1866, Austriaball and Prussiaball were at war with each other, and Prussiaball and the North German Confederation tried to gain Franceball's guarantee of neutrality. She was too busy eyeing Luxembourgball's clay to notice, however, and after an unsatisfactory reply was produced to Prussiaball, he invaded Franceball's clay in 1870, defeating her at Metz and Sedan, and laying siege to Paris. She was humiliated once more, and sought revenge after Prussia, who became German Empireball,in 1871, and took her Alsaceball and eastern Lorraineball clay. After the defeat of 1870, Franceball descended into madness again, but the Third Republic was declared in 1871, and came to be a long-lasting cure for Franceball's constant fits of madness and personality changes. By 1884, she had recovered enough to participate in the Scramble of Africa, kidnapping & forcefully adopting Senegalball, Gabonball, Upper Voltaball, Tunisiaball and Dahomeyball. She gradually became stable again, donating and receiving gifts (the Statue of Liberty to USAball in 1886, and the Eiffel Tower in 1889), and entered the prosperity of the Belle Epoque of the 1890s, with only the Dreyfuss Affair of 1895 to worry her. She invaded Madagascar in 1895, and formed alliances with her brother UKball formally in 1904, and Russiaball, in 1907, to form the Triple Entente, or the Entente Cordiale, to protect herself against German Empire's growing strength. She longed to recover her provinces of Alsaceball and Lorraineball, so when war broke out in 1914, she enthusiastically launched Plan 17, and attacked German Empire's western Rhine border. World Wars ''' (1914-1945)' However, German Empireball had activated his Schliffen Plan, and attacked through Belgiumball's clay, which slowed him down slightly, giving Franceball valuable time to mobilize her army. Franceball defended Paris at the Miracle of the Marne, while her brother outflanked German Empireball in the Race to the Sea. In 1915, German Empireball used poison-gas and aerial-bombers at Mons, and beat up Franceball at Neuve-Chapelle but was defeated by Franceball at Verdun in 1916. By 1917, the tide of war was turning, as the Allies captured all of German Empire's overseas colonies, and despite Russiaball's personality change, they were supplemented by USAball's help, who helped defeat German Empireball at the Meuse-Argonne offensive in spring 1918. Franceball and UKball accepted an armistice, which went into effect on the 11th of November, 1918. German Empireball was completely dismembered, and his son, Germanyball, was forced by Franceball to pay massive reparations of 6.6 billion pounds, and also forced to sign the humiliating Treaty of Versailles in 1919 at the Paris Peace Conference. Alsace-Lorraine clay was returned to Franceball, who recieved the Levant, Kamerunball, Togolandball, and the Saarland as well, and Germanyball was forbidden from uniting with Austriaball, or arming the Rhinelands, bordering Franceball's clay. When hyperinflation set in in Germanyball's clay in 1923, he tried to postphone payments, only for an enraged Franceball to occupy his Ruhr clay. She left in 1925, after Germanyball signed the Locarno Treaties, and joined the League of Nations, of which she already was a founding member of, in 1926, satisfied that she was now safe. She also signed the Kellogg-Briand Pact of 1928 in favour of disarmament, but just as it looked as though the world was headed for peace, it was plunged into the Great Depression by the Wall Street Crash in USAball's stock market in 1929. Without USAball's loans, Franceball's economies ground to a halt, as Germanyball became Nazi Germanyball, intent on avenging Reichtangle in 1933, and Italyball became fascist. Not wanting another War, UKball and Franceball used a policy of appeasement in the 1930s, which included giving Nazi Germanyball the Saarland back, allowing him to rearm the Rhinelands, and re-occupy Danzig. After the 1938 Anschluss, and the Czech crisis of 1938, the 1933 Four Powers Pact and the Munich Agreement were signed, but immediately over-stepped by Nazi Germanyball in 1939 when he invaded Polandball's clay. In 1939-1940, Nazi Germany blitzkrieged through Denmarkballs clay, Norwayball's clay, the Low Countries, and invaded Franceball's clay, by coming around the Maginot Line and taking Paris. She was raped, and fled to her brother UKball's clay after their defeat at Dunkirk, and became Free Franceball. Her German son Vichy Franceball was trained to govern Franceball's former clay for his father, who invaded the Balkans, Greeceball's clay, and Eastern Europe. In 1941, Japanball, who had invaded her adoptive son French Indochinaball's clay bombed USAball's navy at Pearl Harbour, causing him to enter the war. He was given permission to land in Franceball's North African possessions, via Operation Torch, to drive Nazi Germanyball out of North Africa. Meanwhile, Sovietball had defeated Nazi Germanyball in 1943 at Stalingrad and Kursk, while the battle of El-Alamein was won by the Allies. In 1944, she landed at the beaches of southern France and Monte Cassio in Operation Dragoon, and also in Normandy in June 1944. Free Franceball liberated Paris in September, and the Allies pushed into the Ardennes in the winter of 1944-45. By May 1945, Nazi Germanyball was dead, followed by Vichy Franceball, who was dissolved, and Japanball, who was bombed by USAball. France stood next to Germany's corpse waiting for him to open his eyes again. Mysteriously, she had fallen in love with Germany. Sovietball and the Western Allies partitioned Nazi Germanyball's clay formally in 1948, and the following year, Franceball gave her sector to Nazi Germanyball's son, West Germanyball, and they joined NATO. She became a permanent member of the newly-formed UN security council, and declared the Fourth Republic. She also kept the Saarland until 1955. '''Modern Franceball ' After World War II, Franceball began to flourish again. But the disastrous 1946 war of decolonization in Indochina, where North Vietnamball and South Vietnamball, as well as Cambodiaball and Laosball gained their independence in the 1954 Geneva Accords following Franceball's Dien Bien Phu defeat left her relatively destitute. She then let some of the African colonies, namely French West Africaball and French Equatorial Africaball go without a fight, by referendum, being not able to offer French citizen equality to all the subjects of the Empire without making of her own European population an ethnic minority. In 1958 she formed the Fifth Republic's system to resolve a major political crisis in the decolonization context, but was forced to give up her last major colonial possession, Algeriaball, up in 1962 following the Evian Accords to stop a steril bloody war. By now she had already formed the EECball (later EUball )'s predecessor entity, the European Coal and Steel Union in 1951, and through the 1956 Treaty of Rome, married West Germanyball and gave birth to EEC/EUball in the Treaty of Utrecht the following year. She put a vet at the entrance of UKball's in EUball considering he's just a troll (future showed that yes) but he entered in 1973 after De Gaulle's death. She had a brief madness anti-systemic period in 1968, origin of her current migraines. Her Gaullist era ended in 1970, but she continues to be a massive influence of world politics, and in the 1990s was essential in the reorganization of her son EUball . People come from all over once more to visit her clay and she once again became a vibrant countryball of culture, arts and sports. In 1998, her beloved "Bleus" won the World Cup on home clay in the mythic Stadium of Franceball. Franceball also hosts the French Open tennis tournament at Roland-Garros, as well as the Tour de France bicycle race, which has been travelling annually across her clay since 1903 (except during the World Wars). It is the highlight of Franceball's summer. '2016 : Joy and Sadness' The year 2016 was a year of both joy and sadness for Franceball. After 7 years of futility, she finally could into a good result at the futile Eurovision Song Contest when she went to Swedenball and finished in 6th place in the grand final with the extremely catchy song J'ai cherché, her best result in 14 years. A month later, she proudly hosted the 2016 UEFA Euro Cup soccer tournament. She rekt her husband Germanyball after kicking Islandball in a funny "festival des buts" and finally lost in extremis to her brother Portugalball. Still, the tournament was seen as a massive success bringing supporters throughout the metropolitan area. On July 14 (Bastille day), a day that was meant for celebration, tragedy struck when Niceball was run over by a truck. Franceball has sworn never to forgive ISISball for what they did, especially what had happened in Parisball the previous January and November. 2017: Good beggining, presidential elections and another attack On January 29, 2017, Franceball won the world men's handball championship.On that same day in Philippinesball, she won Miss Universe - the only candidate from Europe to advance through the competition.She had waited over 60 years for this unnecessary moment! Now, Franceball is debatings who's gonna be the next president (good luck !) in a surrealist campaign full of corruption scandals. In the 20 april,in 9:00 PM,a new attack happens in the Champs-Elysées. France will never forgiving what ISIS make before the presidential elections. Currently, she wants to elect another president between the young liberal Emmanuel Macron of En Marche! and conservative kebab remover Marine Le Pen of the National Front, which creates a big social divide in her clay. (like USAball in 2016) In May, 7th 2017, she finally elected Emmanuel Macron (39 years), the youngest president of Franceball's history (surpassing Napoleon Bonaparte, who took power at 40) and the youngest leader of a powerful countryball. Relationships : Friends : * Gaulball: Mon ancestor. He was of stronk! * Germanyball : Husband, who runs the EU. I think about divorce him sometimes. * Spainball : Sister. We had a very turbulent relationship in the passé but now we're good! I buy cheap cigarettes and drugs and vacation in her clay. * EUball : Mon son. Je worry about you since the Brexit. * Canadaball : Mon son. Je really like him, he is nice and tolerant. Canadaball is the favorite destination for our young students. * Austriaball : Mon sister in law whom I had issues in the past. We're now living in peace and she is cool with moi. * Quebecball: Mon favorite son with funny accent ! Gib Celine Dion's songs! * Louisianaball: Mon son living with USAball. * Haitiball: Mon Caribbean rebellious son. * Belgiumball : Bastard son. We tell bad jokes about each other.MY FRIES COME FROM ME ! FRENCH FRIES BEST FRIES ! REMOVE WAFFLE ! 'But the fries come from moi,OK? * Vietnamball : Mon adoptive son in South East Asia. Also biggest asian community in mon clay. * Philippinesball : I win! Merci for hostings Miss Universe 2016! It was mon pleasure to celebrate this wonderfulle event! * Netherlandsball : Ex-épouse, much of high all ze time. He go vacation in my clay. * USAball : Mon godson, je gave him Louisianaball (he is un cool godson). IL helped me during WW2, nous also kicked UKball ass during his independence. Je also gave him ze Statue of Liberty. But his new président is of scaring me and EUball. * Monacoball: Mon petit pet. * Armeniaball : Bon ami, remover of kebab. Encore un ''douze points, s'il vous plox? * Serbiaball: Of needings more help to remove ze kebabs,also good ally. * Japanball: Un bon fan de moi. Merci for of lettings moi inspire ze Pokémon region of Kalos! * Polandball : Little friend with vodka and complicated language. * Australiaball : Many franceballs are big fans of zis country! * Qatarball, Saudi Arabiaball : Business partners from le Moyen Orient. * Argentinaball : Mon nephew (The son of Espagne) and latin american BFF. Yuo remember "Last Tango in Paris" ? * Chileball : Nephew. Je helped his people to escape in my clay after the coup d'état, but now I think he is...okay. His présidente is of French ancestry. (Yuor vin sucks !) * Iranball : He exports good Oil to me and he like my Car Brands Peugeot, Citroen et Renault * Switzerlandball: Nous love your chocolate, Gib more of your best chocolate ! And aussi, gib more banks for ze riches! * Bulgariaball: Merci pour ze 12 points from ze televote in Eurovision 2017, je am happy vous like mon song zis year! * Maliball - Favorite African son. I help him removing ze jihadists on his clay. * Gabonball - Puppet Adopted son in central Africa who have très bonnes relations with moi! * Tunisiaball - Il finally can into democracy, good for him! Very nice clay for vacationings. Neutral (Frenemies): * Mexicoball : My newphew.He of stronk against USAball's new président! '''BUT 1867 ZE WORST YEAR MON LIFE AND JE WANT BE FRIENDS!! ;( * Romaniaball : YUO POOR CORRUPTED SHIT! STOP SENDING GYPSIES BEGGARS IN PARIS !!!! '''I know he my Eastern brother who joins the EU in 2007, But I hate Gypsies in mon beautiful country, OK? * UKball : Rival brother and frenemy who choose to leave l'EU. Rosbif vicieux. But je pray for yuo. Roast beef! HonHonHon! * Algeriaball - Very compliquée story.... * Italyball : Frenemy And Brother. My food is better! Enemies : * ISISball : '''2015 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE ! REMOVE ISIS,YUO ARE ZE WORST KEBAB!REMOVE,REMOVE,REMOVE!!!!!YUO WILL PAY FOR WHAT HAVE YUO DONE!!!!!!CHARLIE HEBDO,PARIS,NICE,SAINT ETIENNE DU ROUVRAY AND NOW THE CHAMPS-ELYSEES??!!ENOUGH!!!!!!SOON I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO OR NUKING YUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND STOP RADICALIZING MY PEOPLE WITH YUOR IDEOLOGIE! * Portugalball : Brother and janitor. I have a big Portugalball community in my clay. NEVER FORGET EURO 2016 FINALE!!! 2016 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! F**K YUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Mais, je liked your 2017 Eurovision song, it was ze very deserved winner. * Russiaball : Conservative homophobe who support my worst politicians. * Nazi Germanyball - 1940 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE !! Regional departments Metropolitan regionballs : France-map.png France is divided into 18 administrative '''regions, including 13 metropolitan regions and 5 overseas regions. The 13 metropolitan regions (including 12 mainland regions and Corsica) are each further subdivided into 2 to 13 departments, while the overseas regions consist of only one department each and hence are also referred to as "overseas departments". The current legal concept of region was adopted in 1982, and in 2016 what had been 27 regions was reduced to 18. # Auvergne-Rhône-Alpesball (which it merger with Auvergneball and Rhône-Alpesball.) # Bourgogne-Franche-Comtéball (which it merger with Burgundyball and Franche-Comtéball.) # Brittanyball # Centre-Val de Loireball (which it formerly called Centreball until 2015.) # Corsicaball # Grand Estball (which it merger with Alsaceball, Lorraineball, and Champagne-Ardenneball.) # Hauts-de-Franceball (which it merger with Nord-Pas-de-Calaisball and Picardyball.) # Île-de-Franceball # Normandyball (which it merger with Upper Normandyball and Lower Normandyball) # Nouvelle-Aquitaineball (which it merger with Aquitaineball, Limousinball and Poitou-Charentesball.) # Occitanieball (which it merger with Midi-Pyrénéesball and Languedoc-Roussillonball.) # Pays de la Loireball # Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azurball Overseas regionballs : # French Guianaball # French Polynesiaball # Guadeloupeball # Martiniqueball # Mayotteball # Réunionball Family * Gaulball - Ancestor * Germainiaball - Ancestor * SPQRball - Father * Netherlandsball - Ex husband * Germanyball - Husband * Spainball - Sister * Italyball - Brother * Portugalball - Brother * Romaniaball - Brother * EUball - Son * Belgiumball - Abandoned son * Quebecball - Son * Haitiball - Son * Louisianaball - Daughter * Beninball - Adopted Son * Burkina Fasoball - Adopted Son * Chadball - Adopted Son * Cameroonball - Adopted Son * Comorosball - Adopted Son * Republic of the Congoball - Adopted Son * Ivory Coastball - Adopted Son * Gabonball - Adopted Son * Guineaball - Adopted Son * Mauritania - Adopted Son * Algeriaball - Adopted Son * Tunisiaball - Adopted Son * Nigerball - Adopted Son * Central African Republicball - Adopted Son * Senegalball - Adopted Son * Seychellesball - Adopted Son * Togoball - Adopted Son * Djiboutiball - Adopted Son * Laosball - Adopted Son * Vietnamball - Adopted Son * Cambodiaball - Adopeted Son * Lebanonball - Adopted Son * Vanuatuball - Adopted Son * Mauritiusball - Adoptive son * Syriaball - Adoptive son Gallery Happyfranceball.PNG France lune finished by penguia1029-db3inej.png What's tallest?.png Europe likes rotten things.png How to fly.jpg SPQR ball meets his family1.png 28bw7iw2298x.png France card.png Atomic Energy.jpg Franceballattack.png Vive la revolution.gif ZdfOtZa.png France circa 1870.png|French Empire in ~1870 France polandball.png|France knows where to get trusty unbiased advice (440Hertz) 1011946 394020717383225 790434261 n.jpg Better safe than Sorry.png Neighbors.png Divine Intervention.png Russia's meaning.png V8u8Zr5.png 23rd time's a charm.png Expectations.jpg Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg There can only be one emperor.jpg Table flip.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Invasions.png France Charlie Hebdo.png|Je suis Charlie... suprise anslush.png|Surprise Anschlürp respect the innocent dead.png je suis charlie.png|Je suis Charlie 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg Borkpocalipse last of us.png JB4w2hn.png Ping-a-pong.png Spaghetti.jpg PolandballCoscience.png Polandball179 copy 2.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png UaH0Zuk.png MzJqmlP.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" ISISvsRussia.jpg PDkyXj7.png Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 10966505 1565764940359521 919968389 n.jpg France&MuricaReconcile.png Imgres-1422924676.jpg 10928998 369859049852556 3013967334802586500 n.jpg RqTPl7S.png Country balls france cannot into defense.png 423935 379182325533731 1130207445 n.jpg CTG40mJ.png VLlqPmm.png 0UrF2nI.png H9WMXUC.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Ikv3YlN.png RzTDWbi.png.png QcvGe22.png Mn0gWn6.png Food.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png u3Oousq.png qa7DNoS.png N27xghs.png auQ84PZ.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png tcNr1YQ.png qgv5uVh.png Qb45NCS.png 97Z5vsy.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Future of Morocco.png France's flag.png France icon.png A tale of friendship.png France Antarctiqueball.png Battle of France.png France map.png France Charlie Hebdo.png Catalonia&Germany&France.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png France circa 1870.png France card.png France flagg.jpg Nouvelle france.png Uk and France.png France&MuricaReconcile.png France polandball.png Country balls france cannot into defense.png Free France new.png UK, Ireland, France and Germany.jpg Kingdom of France new.png Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore d7m55l1.png Laughs of the world.png 8HnJilg.png WSsw0au.png France.png U0VkdN5.png 'i1F8ACS.png EOBZzx7.png 'vb8UWCf.png KDj7zER.png SkFYVXe.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png KM7jUxg.png A2PeHcU.png 2Accbzc.png 2zYuDBH.png Hotje4q.png Country balls parenting.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png VPx5bJ8.png VPAePlc.png 'difY7rG.png IMaV1pv.png 'ldTDMmC.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png 'aUKASy4.png BckPBvD.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'rzWLj6B.png Gi8Kt1N.png Br0jrGh.png Ll56ZnX.png 'pEqSpSN.png 4ONYlGu.png 84wEmWH.png 7PFEp9E.png Q4D0pUT.png 'm0CR404.png 2Ct7uWk.png FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 1Qfauen.png 2LNilqv.png Native Kiss.png QyUlo27.png 'rcRHrHv.png 'p21IyS6.png 'zbBRze0.png CAJIl2w.png FFzwTVp.png AwdO2W5.png E56Yu6W.png W76iTS3.png 1908295 624056000997366 7518672188249373403 n.png DEYyRS6.png 'kCcVmZY.png 'pKaXt3y.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png A_little_group.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png UP3XIWN.png XLnjzgW.png qPnP5J8.png lcIRwnp.png 5cYBjPz.png Q2svoRX.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png SwDo9ID.png GZ9WEWw.png Pokeball.png Goose.png Battle of the Nations.png R13.png 1425529 674883302544109 1084829505 n.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 13. A Socialist Dinner.png 14. Britain's Will.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png File:2jjH63P.png CNEgqoD.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png 14263985 1303819566324844 3895016833162952376 n.png ErQuQ4s.png 10322807 610525859017047 90079414452453220 n.png Polandball_Planet.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War EOzEtrb.png Category:Franceball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Euro € Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Catholic Category:G20 Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:ISISball Haters Category:Wine Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Blue White Red Category:Vodka Removers Category:Baguette Category:NATO Category:Surrender Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Western europe Category:Atheist Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Football fan Category:Basketball Category:G7 Category:La Francophonie Category:Napoleon Category:Countryballs by food Category:ISIS Removers Category:Countryballs of Western Europe Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Anti Kebab Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pokemon Category:Gaul Category:Football Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Multiethnic Category:Rich Category:Red Blue White Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lover Category:Muslim lovers